The present invention relates to multilayer structures and methods for their preparation. More particularly, the invention relates to a multilayer structure having typical organic polymer layer(s) and dissimilar organic polymer layer(s) comprising a solventless waterless melt-processable acrylonitrile olefinically unsaturated polymer. It is understood that the term multilayer structure includes film, tape, sheets, containers, composites, articles that are extruded, injection molded, compression molded or the like, structural body, and the like throughout this specification.
No single polymer is capable of providing the chemical and physical properties that are required for various applications. It is useful to manufacture films, sheets, containers and packages from multilayer polymer materials because different polymer compositions provide different properties, and by combining different polymer layers the final product will have the benefit of the different polymer properties. Unfortunately, polymers that provide one kind of properties do not readily combine or adhere to polymers that provide other unique chemical and physical properties.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to produce a multilayer material using dissimilar polymer layers. The present invention produces such a multilayer material. It would be further advantageous to produce a multilayer structure with an acrylonitrile olefinically unsaturated polymer. An acrylonitrile olefinically unsaturated polymer can be characterized by high resistance to abrasion, solvents, gas and UV light, hardness and high puncture resistance but lower water vapor resistance rate in comparison to other polymers such as polyolefins. An organic polymer can be characterized by high water vapor resistance rate, high tear strength, good heat seal and reduced shrink properties and low density, but has poor gas and solvent barrier properties and low UV resistance. The unique nitrile and organic polymer multilayer structure of the present invention provides improved gas/water barrier properties, resistance to chemicals, abrasion, solvents, and UV light, improved rigidity, weatherability, wear performance and impact strength. These and other advantages will become apparent as the description of the invention proceeds.